Do You Trust Me?
by iWhitie
Summary: One - Shot ! Konoha x Ene ; Both become intimate. But, during the scene that takes place, something goes on with Konoha. Rated M for detail.


"… Do you trust me? .. "

I looked up at him with fear in my eyes, yet, in my mind, I loved this man. The man who was hovering over me, looking down at me with a serious, yet loving expression. I swallowed, before parting my lips and releasing a hesitant sigh.

"I do…"

After that, he grabbed both of my arms, lifting them up against the bed post. A small 'click' was heard, and my body began to tremble in fear. He looked down at me again.

"Are you sure you trust me..?"

I tried sucking in all the fear, yet my heart still pounded. I wanted this.. Yet I was still scared.

"I want this.. So please.. continue on.."

He nodded his head, before looking back at my arms. I felt a freezing metal wrap around both my wrists, then another 'click' .. My heart raced intensely. My breathing heavy and high pitched.

"Is it too tight..?" He asked.

I didn't know. I didn't want to know. But I had to get over this fear, so I tugged my arms down, yet I was held back by the restraint around my wrists, making a 'clank' sound. It wasn't tight, yet it was. Not enough to hurt me.

"It's fine.."

I closed my eyes tightly, and turned my head to the side. That's when I felt him lean down, feeling his hot, warm breath against my skin. It made me shiver, yet the fear never disappeared. I opened my eyes, taking a peak at him. His lips pressed softly against my neck, then traces up to my chin, then my lips. I pressed my lips against his in return, feeling my body give into the pleasure. The kiss was gentle, yet still passionate enough to make me feel hypnotized and forget all my fears.

His right hand slid down my bare chest, to my thighs, and began to make a circular motion with his palm. I don't know why, but I whimpered. Then, I felt his palm trace back to my butt cheek, and gripped tightly. Moaning against his lips, my heart raced faster and caused my chest to arch up. I began to pull at the cuffs, yet it was no use. 'Clank Clank Clank' was all I received, and no freedom.

Suddenly, he retracted from the passionate kiss, and pressed his lips back against my neck, only this time I felt his teeth grip tightly on my flesh, making me moan loudly. In a sense, it hurt, yet I was clearly getting aroused from it. His right hand then moved between my crotch, his fingers prodding against my entrance. I bit my lower lip, refusing to moan yet what escaped was several of whimpers.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, his voice husky and breathless.

I didn't want to open my eyes, yet I found myself doing so. Instead of meeting with his gaze, he kept his head down. I could feel his breath against the skin of my neck, sending shivers down my spin.

"I do, Konoha, I told you this before…!"

I heard him chuckle, when suddenly his fingers began to rub against my entrance, but violently. I gasped loudly, pulling on the restraints.

"Wrong choice.." He bit against my neck roughly, making me throw my head back and let out a blood curling scream.

This wasn't my Konoha.

This was someone else.

I tried to look down, when he hovered over me. He looked, different.

Konoha no longer had his white hair, and yellow eyes. This Konoha, had transformed to a black haired and bloodshot red eyes. His clothing too, had turned from white to black.

"Oh Ene.. Didn't you want this?" He shoved his fingers inside of me, thrusting them deeply.

Tears fell down my cheek, as I whimpered. I tried to speak, my lips had widened, yet I didn't have the strength to. I didn't even know what to say.

"Ene, answer me.."

I couldn't. All I could do is whimper at how rough the sensation of his fingers thrusting into my entrance, was. He then leaned his head down, pressing his lips against my own.

I didn't want to kiss back, and I didn't. This kiss felt forced, his lips where almost stranger like. I couldn't kiss another .. Konoha.

When he leaned back, his lips curved to a smirk. "What ever happened to,**_ I love you_**?"

My eyes had widened, his fingers had slipped out as he brought those fingers to his lips, licking himself. I remember I wanted to tell him that, yet I never had to chance to.

".. I.. "

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't care how I acted, how I am. You would accept me for me, Ene."

I blinked for a few moments, before sniffing. Nodding my head, I realized he was right. I needed to accept him, in anyway possible. No matter how much he changes.

"You're right.. I-I'm sorry.."

His lips curved even further, nearly devilish. "Oh do you now?"

I nodded my head again.

"Well then…" He leaned his head down, our foreheads pressed against each other. His lips pressed against mine, as I felt something freezing, metal like pressed against my head.

"Remember, Ene. **_I love you._**" He said against my lips.

I wanted to reply, but after what he said, I saw pitch black.


End file.
